


The start of our forever

by tomatostick



Series: Ineffably Bold [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Aziraphale (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Crowley (Good Omens), Pregnancy Kink, Rut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatostick/pseuds/tomatostick
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley work their way through a very special heat and rut.Story updated 28/6, I corrected a few mistakes and such. I hope everyone enjoys this and leaves kudos or comment if you like!!<3
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffably Bold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793371
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	The start of our forever

Crowley knew he must be dying. The intense need that the heat made him feel was killing him. Everything burned inside of him and the relief he sought was just right next to him. Yet his alpha didn't indulge him. Aziraphale just hummed and patted Crowley’s bum. Crowley whined again and he felt slick pouring down his legs.

"Shhh" Aziraphale said soothingly. "I know you want it, and you will get it in the due time, soon, just wait a bit more, dear”

Crowley whined again. He needed it now. He needed his alpha to pump his cock in his vagina and make him cum until he couldn’t anymore. He was in heat and it was eating him alive. The sensation of being empty and the need to have his alpha satisfy him was very wrecking his insides.

He and Aziraphale had decided to have a fledging of their own. It had been a few years since Armageddon’t and they had already bonded but the option of kids was never on the table. Until they decided it was. So he had given up his birth control pills and they had decided to give it a try. At the beginning of their relationship, even after knowing each other for 6000 years, they had been cautious and were afraid of their old sides and the harm that could come to them. After a few years however, when things had settled down, they started thinking about children. Crowley desired a family he could raise and love, and Aziraphale also agreed but was more cautious, so after much arguing and planning they decided to have a kid. They didn’t know how it was going to turn out, demon-angel hybrids were unknown. But they were determined.

Crowley's heat wasn’t like the humans which came monthly. His came every three or four months and they were longer and more intense. In the very beginning, going up to Earth had messed up a bit with his corporation and had avoided getting heats for several hundred years. However when his first heat came he felt very inexperienced and he relied on a human alpha to get him through it. His smartest choice was keeping him off from bonding with him during their mating with a small miracle, the rest had been very stupid because three months after he found himself pregnant. Demon-human hybrids were not as dangerous as angel-human hybrids. They normally grew up looking like exceptionally beautiful humans. That was meant to invite people into lust or other sins. As children of demons, they had a certain naughty streak and often indulged or offered others different corrupt paths in life. But they didn’t have the power that nephilim possessed so they were left alone most of the time.

As soon as the child was born, Crowley gave him to the human. It was his most difficult decision ever since the child was so young and they had clearly formed a bond but the human alpha accepted the child and promised to look after it. Crowley was comforted by that but he never saw his child again.

Afterward he stormed down to Hell and demanded to see his file. After a bit of persuading he got it and found a big stamp on it with ‘extremely fertile during heats' on the rotting paper. Seeing the danger he could be put in, he hid the file in the largest archive he could find, knowing it would get lost and then decided to hide himself whenever his heats arrived. He didn’t want to end up as a broodmare for Hell, he hated the place.

Bonding with Aziraphale had been like going to Heaven again. Aziraphale was a kind, caring alpha, who loved Crowley dearly and wanted to see happy and comfortable with life after all they had gone through. Even before they bonded, he had always looked after Crowley whenever he could in their 6000 year friendship. He prefered revealing his Alpha side in bed which Crowley absolutely adored.

After bonding with him, Crowley confessed that he was taking birth control pills and had been for quite a while. He also explained that he had once tried suppressants but after some very intense heats as side effects of leaving them, had decided to not go back. He explained to Aziraphale his first heat and how he had gotten pregnant. He still cried when he told him he had to give his child up and that he didn’t want that to happen again. Aziraphale held him and comforted him with his scent, telling him that he was okay now and that they were safe. Children were something they could get in the future and they weren't something you get without thinking about it and they had plenty of time to think about it now.

After that their sex grew more intimate and Crowley got to see a side of Aziraphale he hadn’t seen before. They had rarely helped each other during their heats and ruts, it would be something dangerous before. But now when Aziraphale had his, Crowley's omega instinct took over and immediately triggered a heat and the other way around. They would spend a week just fucking until Crowley couldn’t be able to stand up again. Aziraphale would take him in all the possible positions and his rut made him insatiable. Only when Crowley was in heat could he compete with this level of hunger that would eat them both up until they were satisfied.

As a demon, gender and sex for him was something he didn’t worry about. He knew he would always be an omega but he could present as whatever he wanted. It didn’t matter since his scent never changed and his heats always came. Right now he was presenting as a female and with a vulva. He had always felt guilty for what he had caused to poor Eve in the Garden. After a lot of internal debates he decided to present like her so he could feel what she had gone through. Even though he had already experienced childbirth, it wasn’t the same way since he had been presenting as a male omega. He knew that if he got pregnant he couldn’t change his corporation around so decided to enjoy his time while presenting as a female. He thought that he looked almost like his male corporation really. He still had his flaming red hair and golden snake eyes. Perhaps his body was a bit curvier and it did look softer. His breasts weren’t small but they weren’t very big either. Now the fat pussy between his legs was leaking slick and his hole contracted with the need of something filling it. He moaned loudly, voicing his need. Aziraphale just chuckled and slapped his ass and watched as his cunt clenched around nothing.

"Aren’t you a pretty sight" he sighed, and then leaned in to get a strong smell of the orangey scent. As mated pairs, nothing was stronger than the smell of your mate in heat and Aziraphale was no fool. He was waiting for it to trigger his rut. He couldn’t stop thinking how Crowley would look with their kid, his inner alpha crooning in delight in knowing his mate was going to get knocked up. He could feel his rut getting triggered just by the thought. During a rut a few things changed. He produced a much larger amount of semen to fill his mate with, his knot stayed the same but his sexual drive went up and all his Alpha senses increased. His prime need was to protect, possess and fill his omega to the brim. He worried for Crowley though and how much he could take. They had seen that in the past, two rounds would fill him up nicely before it actually started to hurt. And by filling up it meant that Crowley's womb would be so nice and stuffed from cum that it would swell outward until his skin would grow taunt from the pressure. If he filled him up more, he worried it would hurt Crowley. But he trusted Crowley and knew that if things got uncomfortable or too painful they could use the safeword ‘garden’ to warn one another. Even when they were lost in their little world of pleasure, Aziaraphale trusted himself and Crowley to know how to stop when needed.

Aziraphale felt the change in him as his rut started. In front of him he saw an omega all opened up for him to take. And it was his dear omega, his to fuck and breed and fill with love until it couldn’t.

"Are you ready?" Aziraphale whispered huskily into Crowley’s ear as he leaned down and pressed the omegas body into the mattress.

Crowley whimpered smelling the change in the peppermint scent and knowing what was coming. His omega part sang in delight at feeling his partner's thick cock rub against the lips of his cunt. He felt himself being pushed down onto the mattress and a hand smoothing along his back while another reached to grab his ass.

"Wings out my omega" Aziraphale rasped. Crowley groaned and let his wings out.The feathery members beating softly.

"You have the most beautiful wings in creation dear," Aziraphale whispered as he traced a hand across the black glossy feathers that trembled at the touch.

"Please" pleaded Crorwley."I’m going to cum please don’t stop". The hand on his wings felt so intense and pleasurable he felt himself tipping over the edge to an orgasm. Not the first time they had tried something with their wings so the sensation wasn’t foreing to him.

Aziraphale grinned and ran his hand again and again across the dark plumage. Crowley moaned and felt his insides contracting as he came hard, the pleasure being too overwhelming. A fresh gush of slick poured out of his cunt and he felt the hand on his ass move downwards. Aziraphale felt the slick running out after the orgasm and he slipped a finger in and then out for a taste. Crowkey whined, feeling the intrusion in but then out of where he needed it the most.

"You taste delicious sweetheart" Aziraphale said as he licked the slick on his finger and then leaned down again to nuzzle Crowley's neck were his bond mark stood against his scent glands.

" Please, please..." Crowley whimpered.”Please just fuck me now, I need it. I can’t…”

Aziraphale just chuckled again. "Maybe" he said." I want to see you come again". He sat back and proceeded to feel with his hand around the lips of the labia, tracing them and feeling the wetness. Crowley whined and shivered. He tried to angle his hips to catch the fingers but a low growl from Aziraphale stopped his actions completely. Aziraphale then proceeded to slip one digit in and pump it in and out. He quickly added two more to add to the feeling of Crowley being stretched. He rocked his fingers in and out until he found the sweet spot in Crowley. Crowley moaned loudly at the feeling and begged for more. The stretch of the fingers felt good but he needed more.

"More" he said." Alpha I need more"

"Greedy thing" Aziraphale chuckled and slowly slipped a fourth finger in. At that Crowley felt pleasantly full. He moaned and whined as Aziraphale rocked his fingers in and out, always hitting his sweet spot.

"Please Alpha, I can’t. I want to come again . Please let me come"

Aziraphale sped up his actions until he had built a nice pace, always hitting his sweet spot. Soon three strong thrusts sent Crowley over the edge again. He howled and came shuddering on Aziraphale’s fingers. His Alpha felt the walls of his slick channel sucking his fingers in and he knew he couldn’t wait.

"That’s a good Omega," he said."I think I should fuck you now, my dear. Is that alright?”

" Yes please. Fill me with your cock, come in me and breed me. I need it Aziraphale, please." Crowley was begging now, reduced to a pathetic whining mess as Aziraphale stroked his flesh again.

Aziraphale smiled and took his member in his hand. He had a well endowed cock. Just perfect in size and girth so his omega would feel it filling him in all the right places. As ethereal creatures they could change their shape and size whenever they wanted it. But his genitals were something that Aziraphale had never changed. Though he did know that Crowley always sported the tightest holes of all time. Crowley liked the feeling of being full and stretched until he couldn't. The needy mewling of his Omega brought him back to reality.

"I know dear, I’m going. Don't worry," he assured the needy figure in front of him.

Crowley was still on all fours on the bed and was panting heavily by now. He suddenly felt the tip of the cock right outside of his cunt and felt Aziraphale just push it around to mix with the fluids that still leaked steadily from him. Suddenly Aziraphale thrust in roughly, filling Crowley up till he was pressed against his hips. Crowley couldn’t hold it in and he screamed as he came again. Aziraphales cock felt huge inside him, it always did. His length was rather nice but his girth was just incredible and satisfied the hungry need inside him. His knot had also not started to form yet and he knew then he would be stretched to his maximum.

Aziraphale groaned at the feeling of his mates' silky walls clamp around him and pulse. Crowley's juices spilled out again onto the sheets and the grip on his arms gave away. Aziraphale then held him by his hips as Crowley's arms and face had fallen onto the mattress. The position only made him go a little deeper.. He panted a bit and let Crowley adjust for a few seconds before he thrust in hard.

Crowley only screamed in pleasure again. The thrust made the cock hit the deepest part of him, lamost to his womb and made a spark of pain and pleasure shoot up his spine. Aziraphale thrust in and in again, his cock hitting everything inside Crowley, making everything very intense. The very first time, he had been afraid he would end up hurting Crowley but Crowley confessed he loved it. He liked the roughness and the pain pushing his corporation to its limits.<

Soon the grunts and moans were the only thing that was heard in the stuffy room. The noise of skin against skin was loud in their bedroom. Crowley would demand more or harder until Aziraphale gave it to him. He felt himself coming twice more until he felt Aziraphales knot on the outer part of his cunt. Aziraphale moaned sharply and thrust his hips roughly, sending the knot straight into the hole. He continued his rough pace until his knot had swelled and was now caught at the rim of the vulva. Crowley whined and tried moving his hips backwards. He was so close he needed to be filled now. But the knot was too big and was stuck, he couldn’t move. Aziraphale inhaled and gave a big grunt as he thrust his hips again and reached down to bite over the mating mark. The knot swelled, making him and Crowley come with a strangled moan. The feeling of the knot expanding inside him was enough to send him over the edge. He felt the pleasure wash over his body and he felt his mates cum flood his womb. He whined happily as he felt the ropes of come painting his inside. Aziraphale’s knot prevented anything from spilling out. Slowly he felt his skin on his stomach tightening as Aziraphale, who didn’t stop coming, was also nuzzling and licking the bite on the mating mark.

"Good Omega" he grumbled." You’re taking my seed so well. Let’s fill you nicely so it can take". 

He then pulled himself upright and reached a hand down to Crowley's stomach where it was beginning to grow tense. He grabbed at it softly before releasing his last spurt of cum.

They both collapsed sideways on the bed. Aziraphale curled an arm around Crowley protectively. Then he made his own wings appear and surrounded them with them, as if to shield them from the world. Crowley hummed sleepy and proceeded to close his eyes. Aziraphale’s knot would make sure they would stay connected for quite a while, now he wanted to rest, they had a long mating week ahead of them.

A few hours later Crowley woke up to the feeling of the knot going down. As he had rested his heat had gone down but now the need was back and even though he felt full he knew he could take more. He pawed at Aziraphale who slipped out and then took his hands, pressing his fingers in trying to keep all the come in.

"I know" Aziraphale sighed onto his neck." I don’t want a single drop to go to waste.”

He then proceeded to lean back on the mess of pillows that Crowley had chosen for his nest and he motioned for Crowley to ride him. Crowley smiled and approached his alpha and positioned himself. With one swift movement he buried himself down to the hilt.

Aziraphale moaned loudly. His omegas walls felt incredibly good around him. He watched as Crowley bounced on him. His face was that of pure pleasure and his small stretched belly would also jiggle with the ups and downs of the movement. Aziraphale reached out and pressed against Crowley’s stiff clit.

" I totally missed this before. Do forgive me my dear" he purred. Crowley just moaned and then proceeded to seize Aziraphale’s hands on his hips. Aziraphale understood immediately and quickly took over the control of the movement, assisting with the bouncing movements.

Crowley knew he must be drooling by now. His alpha was pounding him away until he got pregnant. His cunt felt so full and stretched. Everything in him was being stimulated. It was too much but all too good. He cried out and came, shuddering all over Aziraphale’s cock.

"Please alpha”, he pleaded." Come again and fill me up. It feels so good now. Please, do it again. I-ahh- I want it, please!”

Aziraphale only pinched his clit harder making Crowley cry out as he felt overstimulated.

" I know you can take one more," the alpha grunted as he watched mesmerized the bouncing omega.

Crowley shook his head and felt tears running down. Everything was beginning to be a lot. All the sensations were mixed together and his mind was too muddled to think properly.

"Shh, my demon," Aziraphale hushed and wiped the tears away. He snapped his fingers and a large upright mirror appeared in front of them. He then stopped thrusting into Crowley and quickly changed the positions. Now Crowley was still seated on Aziraphale but both were now facing the mirror.  
Crowley’s eyes widened as he saw the state of his cunt. It was red, engorged and so wet with his own fluids. Aziraphale’s cock stretched his entrance obscenely and the beginning of the knot could be seen forming down.

"You’re beautiful Crowley, just look at you, you’re beautiful and mine," Aziraphale whispered looking at their reflection in the mirror. He reached down and pinched Crowley’s clit again. Crowley cried and felt himself coming again and he spamsed all the way through it. He was so lost in his rapture he didn't feel Aziraphale’s knot slip inside him until he looked back at the mirror and saw his cunt stretched impossibly. He almost came again from the sight of it. Aziraphale thrusted and grinded until he felt his knot swelling and he was coming again.

"I want you to look at yourself while I cum, my love.” He said to Crowley as he grunted with pleasure.

Crowley’s eyes widened as he felt Aziraphale’s cum inside him, joining the one that was already there. He saw as his stomach expanded more and more until he truly did look a bit pregnant. The pressure in his vagina was too much and he came again, sobbing this time.

Aziraphale held him and stroked him, whispering words of comfort until the tremors died down. Crowley felt so full and he moaned happily before lying back onto the bed. He was so very tired after so much sex.

Crowley awoke to Aziraphale pulling out and he whined pitifully. HE didn’t want this to end, he wanted his alpha to stay inside always.

"We have to get you cleaned,” Aziraphale explained. “Let’s go to the shower, come on dear.”

Crowley groaned again but let himself be taken to the bathroom. Aziraphale helped him inside and made him stand in front of the shower wall.

"That’s it," he said." Now spread your legs out," he said tapping Crowley’s butt. Crowley did so and Aziraphale reached between his legs. With two fingers he parted the lips of the cunt and watched as the come fell down into the shower. Crowley’s eyes rolled back as he felt the pressure of the cum in his cunt increase as it flowed out. He couldn’t help but orgasm again, there was just so much pressure everywhere, it felt good. Aziraphale just chuckled at the sight and kissed his hair and stroked his belly, letting his scent envelope the omega. He would have liked to keep on giving his seed to Crowley but he didn’t want to hurt him.

By the end of it, Crowley’s legs were shaking and he was having a hard time standing up. With a moan he fell onto his knees feeling the cum slicked floors of the shower. Aziraphale also kneeled down with him and slowly pushed Crowley backwards. He then parted his legs and examined the state of his cunt as the cum still flowed out. He held Crowley there until everything was out. Then he reached for the showerhead and cleaned the floor and them both. Crowley just whimpered all through it, his heat was returning fast. When he was done Aziraphale leaned in and kissed him softly and then stood up. Crowley looked at him as Aziraphale stroked his hair sweetly then he scooted closer and rubbed his head on Aziraphale’s thigh. Slowly his hands crept up and grabbed Aziraphale’s penis and slowly pumped it with his hands. Aziraphale groaned at the feeling, it felt so good, having his omegas hands on his dick. Crowley leaned in and kissed the soft head when he saw a bead of precum appear then he kept on licking the hard shaft.

"Good omega,"Aziraphale crooned. "Keep going" he encouraged. Crowley opened his mouth and slipped the flared head past his lips. Aziraphale grabbed his hair before thrusting in. Crowley choked slightly, he had kept his gag reflex even though he didn't need it. Aziraphale’s cock stretched his mouth until he thought his jaw wouldn’t be able to take it. After waiting a few moments to adjust, Crowley bobbed his head down and started giving a messy blowjob. Spit drooled out of his mouth and down the thick cock. They knew from experience that his knot wouldn’t be able to get through the mouth, it was too large but he enjoyed the burn of the stretch meanwhile. He moaned on Aziraphale’s cock before he felt him slowly guiding him off it.

"Let’s get you to bed my dear" he whispered. Crowley whined, he wanted his alpha's cock back in his mouth. He stood on the ground kneeling and refused to move. Aziraphale sighed, and leaned down to kiss him before growling softly. "I said let’s go dear," he repeated again. "You'll get it back don't worry," he reassured the omega. Crowley finally nodded his head meekly and let Aziraphale carry him in his arms towards their bedroom.

Their mating went on for several days. If they weren’t mating they would be in the shower cleaning up, sleeping from exhaustion or going to the kitchen to steal bites of food. Even though they were supernatural creatures, their human bodies did have certain limitations which they couldn’t ignore. 

Aziraphale would take Crowley in any position and anywhere: in their bedroom, the shower, the kitchen, the living room, any place to satisfy his omega. Finally on the sixth day, the heat and the rut went down.

Aziraphale groaned as he felt his knot pop for the last time in the day. Beneath him Crowley was panting heavily as he felt his mates cum inside of him again for what seemed like forever. He would never get tired of that feeling but he felt his heat going down and he was very worn out. He whined and made a movement to try to lay down. Aziraphale followed suit and he settled them both on the bed again, wrapping his arms in a possessive but protective way around his omegas body. Crowley felt his eyes closing from exhaustion again and he snuggled closer to the figure enveloping him.

"Do you think we made it?"Aziraphale whispered into his ear. Crowley shrugged, he was too tired to think. Heats always made him weak after all the intensity of fucking for days. He would check tomorrow, now he just wanted to sleep. Aziraphale understood his mate's weary state and just pressed a soft kiss to his neck before closing his own eyes too.

The next day, Crowley woke up sore between his legs. Aziraphale’s knot had gone down overnight and all the cum had leaked onto the bed sheets. It all felt cold and he gave out a soft cry of discomfort. Aziraphale woke up immediately at hearing his omega and looked around.

"Oh my dear, just a moment," he said. He snapped his fingers and all the fluids disappeared, all the blankets dried and the pillows fluffed themselves up. Crowley relaxed again against Aziraphales body and hummed sleepily again. Aziraphale stroked his hair and nuzzled his neck. "Sleep my dear,"he told him and held him tighter. Crowley closed his eyes again and fell into a dreamless sleep.

He woke up in the afternoon with the soft light filtering through their bedroom. They were at their cottage in South Downs. They had moved in about a year ago, deciding it would be safer than their usual spots in London. Also they both had been feeling the urge to settle down and when they found the cottage it just felt too perfect. Aziraphale had expanded the house inside by using miracles incorporating a room for all his books and a greenhouse for Crowley's plants. Their life had calmed down, and they enjoyed the feeling of peace that the small neighbourhood brought. The human neighbours were all very kind and often invited them to their garden parties. To keep their appearances Crowley had decided to present as a female since they moved so the neighbours couldn’t ask questions. Not that they should care, but humans could be so very annoying when it came to the matter of what was in between your legs and how it should affect you, Crowley had said as he slipped on his sundress and patted his curls, getting ready for another dinner with the neighbours next door one night. Inside his house though he liked mixing things up.

Crowley groaned again and shuffled around. In between his legs he was feeling quite sore but he felt good too. He looked around and noticed that Aziraphale wasn’t in the room but he could hear him downstairs tinkering in the kitchen, probably preparing breakfast (more like a snack since it wasn’t the morning). He shuffled around in bed, finding a more comfortable position and stretched, feeling his back bones pop and crack. Aziraphale then appeared at the door of their bedroom-nest. He was carrying a tray with some toast, eggs, biscuits and orange juice. He crawled into bed and offered the tray to Crowley who stood up into a sitting position and balanced it on his legs. He took a piece of toast and nibbled on it. His appetite had returned and he decided to take a bite of the eggs. Aziraphale smiled adorably at his omega eating. He did like taking care of Crowley. He sat down next to Crowley and he enjoyed the silence as he watched Crowley eat. When Crowley was done, he snapped his fingers to miracled the tray to the kitchen. Crowley then snuggled against Aziraphale and they held each other for some time. Crowley then reached his hand toward his abdomen and stroked it tenderly. Aziraphale’s hand joined his quickly.

“Do you think we made it?”Aziraphale asked again, smiling. Crowley just smiled at his angel.  
“I don’t angel, let’s go check and see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do they have their kid? Check out part 2!!
> 
> I actually have plans for Crowley which are actually kind of dark. Maybe I will write it down and post it, but I'm seriously thinking about it.  
> Also I'm probably going to fail all my exams next week cuz I've been doing this. My goal was to focus on my other story and set up a good writting schedule. Instead I write smut...  
> Please comment on anything you want!
> 
> Update!!  
> I corrected a few several mistakes in this fic and made it nicer. I realized how explicitly I'm describing certain things, like Crowley's heats, but I kind of find it important for the plot (also for the smut, if yall enjoy that?). I hope you all enjoy reading this story!! <3


End file.
